Republic heroes of DCAU
by 17lakect
Summary: A rip to another galaxy is opened, now it's time for the Jedi and clones to find out who caused the rip in order to get back home.
1. A Rip

The clone wars had begun, Anakin skywalker is ranked the Jedi knight, the dark assassin Asajj Ventress survived and retrieved by count dooku.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin are set on a mission to discover the location of the extreme energy signatures around Planet Coruscant, discovered by Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, we have found the location of the unknown energy signature." Obi-Wan Reported.

"Hm… Careful, you must be when looking closer Obi-Wan." Yoda replied.

"We will master." Obi-Wan said, then the transmission ended.

"Master." Anakin spoke. "Something's not right."

"I feel it to." Obi-Wan said, then look closer to the unknown energy signature.

Somewhere in one of the star destroyers jumping to hyperspace:

"General, we've detected an unknown energy signature, it's sucking us in!" One of the clones reported.

Then the hyperspace travel stops as they are pulled into an unknown rip.

**ALERT! ALERT!**

The more they got sucked in to the rip, the more things get brighter, and everything is white after they are sucked in.

Back at coruscant:

Captian Rex reported on another high level signature that just destroyed the star destroyer while they were jumping to hyperspace.

"Then we better stay away from that thing!" Anakin yelled.

**BOOM!**

A shockwave went to 20 feet, and the 2 Jedi and clone captain gets sucked in along with the 3 starfighters.

The Jedi temple:

Yoda is meditating, but stopped when he sensed that Obi-wan and Anakin have disappeared. Then Mace windu came inside.

"What is wrong?" Windu asked.

"Disappeared, young skywalker and obi-wan have." Yoda answered. "A new system from another galaxy in the far future, they have gone to. Along with one of the star destroyers from the hyperspace travel."

"So the extreame energy levels turned out to be a portal?" Mace asked. "Then we are experiencing the new dangers to the force."


	2. Earth

Earth, nighttime, 2005:

The portal opens, and the 2 jedi knights along with the clone captain lands somewhere in the city at the valley, along with the 3 starfighters.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know General." Captain Rex said, then tested his Holo-communicator. " Signals not responding.

"Looks like we are on our own." Obi-wan said.

"Master, our 3 starfighters are here, but they seemed to be heavily damaged." Anakin said.

Then, they heard some king of vehicle coming. Unknown to our republic heroes, it's the helicopter.

"What kind of vehicle is that?" Captain Rex asked.

"I don't know." Obi-wan said.

Then there are motorcycle riders coming and circled the trio for a few seconds.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we having a costume party?" One of the riders asked, smiling.

"This is no costume, I ensure you, now may I ask where we are or where we can get repairs to our starships?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Huh, I didn't know you guys have mental problems, but don't worry, you won't have to worry about that anymore." The rider said, and then starts to charge towards them.

But Obi-Wan grip the motorcycle and threw it towards the left.

Then the rest of the riders muttered a little bit then they all start charging towards the trio.

But our 2 Jedi used the force to stop the riders, and they all got knocked out.

"Surely, they are psychopaths." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, the vehicle is still watching over us." Anakin alerted.

Then Captain Rex gave a sigh. "We better keep moving, we need repairs to our ships."

"Your right, we need to get out of this planet and get back to the Jedi temple." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we better start walking." Anakin said, they all head out of the area.

But unknown to them, there is a mysterious figure watching over them and starts to follow them.

While they walk, they all see the people near the fire, all poor.

"Master." Anakin said.

"I know they seemed to have no money or shelter, and I sense pain on all of them." Obi-wan said.

It took about half an hour, but obi-wan starts to sense something.

"I sense a disturbance of the force." Obi-wan said.

"Trouble sir?" Rex asked after getting his 2 pistols out.

**BOOM!**

"What the!?" Rex asked, then all of them head towards where the explosion can from.

They see a bank that had exploded, and they all head inside, to find some kind of robbers.

"Finally, some action, I'm bored already." Rex said.

"Shall we, master?" Anakin asked.

Then they all head towards the robbers, there are 8 of them, and the robbers start to shoot towards them, but the 2 Jedi block the gunshots and Rex fired at the weapons, and the trio knocked all of the robbers out and tied them up.

"Well, that we easy." Obi-wan said.

"Should we go master?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, but first, we should for where we can get repairs." Obi-wan replied.

Then the others stand up, and the police arrived.

"Well, good evening men, we have the robbers all tied up for you." Obi-wan said, his hand pointing towards the tied robbers.

"Well, thank you very much for stopping this robbery." The commissioner said.

"Now, may we ask to where we can get repairs to our ships?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh, you have broken ships?" The commissioner asked.

"Yes, and it's very critical that we need repairs immediately." Obi-wan said.

"Go to Wayne enterprises, it's not too far." The commissioner said.

"Alright, thank you very much." Obi-wan said, and then the trio walked out of the bank and tries to find Wayne enterprises.

But as soon as they are alone, they stopped when the heard a sound.

"More trouble?" Rex asked.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan answered.

Then more sounds came in, our trio get out their weapons.

**CRASH!**

R2 came in, squealing until he crashed into the wall.

"R2." Anakin said.

"(Somebody tried to capture me)" R2 beeped.

"It seems like we are being followed, master." Anakin said.

Then a bola tied up Rex.

"REX!" Anakin said.

Rex got knocked out, then the 4 figures came out of nowhere.

Then a gas pellet came into their feet and they got knocked out because of the gas.


	3. Breakout from the cave

"Oh…" Anakin moaned, but seems to be cuffed into something. "Master?"

"Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"Good to see you awake sir." Rex said.

"Where are our weapons?" Anakin asked.

"R2!" Obi-wan yelled.

R2 is seemed to be shut down, but not broken.

"_Did you 3 have a nice sleep?_" A female voice asked.

"Show yourself!" Anakin demanded.

"Patience Anakin." Obi-wan said.

Then the 3 found a girl dressed as a bat leaning against the wall, holding anakin's lightsaber. "Looking for this?"

"That's mine." Anakin said.

"May I ask why we are tied up." Obi-wan asked.

"I spied on you 3, and something tells me that either you are aliens or from another world, or at least from the future." She said.

"Look, we mean no harm, we just want to go to the Wayne enterprises the cop was telling us about and get repairs to our starfighters so we can leave planet." Obi-wan explained.

"Well, you did help stop the bank robbers, but we just have to be sure about this."

"I don't have time for this." Anakin growled, and then force pulled the lightsaber out of her hands and destroyed the cuffs.

Batgirl flinched about telekinesis, unaware about the force, but just ran after the trio to try and stop them.

But Anakin pushed her to the wall, made her dizzy. Then they see the rest of the weapons along with R2-D2.

Obi-wan and Rex grabbed the weapons and the group wakes R2 and head out of the cave by the stairs.

The group enters some kind of mansion, and then walks through the hallway to find an exit.

It took a couple of minutes, but they found the door exit and finally went outside.

Then, they all try to find Wayne enterprises the best they can, but it there is some kind of disturbance of the force.


	4. Werehouse fight

Something is going on at the werehouse, the group heads inside to where the disturbance of the force leads to.

"I sense the presence of the dark side." Anakin said.

Then a laughter is heard.

"Well, well, well. We have guest's!"

"Again with psychopaths?" Rex asked.

"Yep, I am one of them, you guessed right, and you're going to have an eternal reward for being our guests."

Then a bunch of bad guys with guns come out from hiding and aim directly at our group.

"Give it your best shot!" Rex yelled as the group got out their weapons.

One of the group fires a gun, but Anakin reflects it back to the pistol to destroy it, the others try to shoot them, but got interrupted by a shadow of a bat.

"IT'S THE FREAKS!" One of the henchmen said.

But the 4 looked at where everybody is pointing at.

The bat-family jumped down, glaring at the henchmen and our republic heroes.

"Master." Anakin said.

"Don't worry Anakin; I sense courage and no darkness inside of these 4, just confusion on the 4 of us." Obi-wan said.

The henchmen tries to fire, but the 2 Jedi used the force to push them to knock them out.

When the henchmen got pushed, it broke some stuff, revealing the joker and Harley.

"You 2 are under arrest." Obi-wan said, pointing the tip of the lightsaber towards the 2.

Batgirl kicked the lightsaber out of obi-wan's hand, Anakin tries to stop Harley Quinn while she is uses- Sigh, do I have to say it – A POGOSTICK!

And Rex does his best to hold of robin and nightwing as batman just goes for the Joker.

"Stop it, I am not an enemy!" Obi-wan yelled, but batgirl doesn't stop attacking him.

Obi-wan blocks the kicks, punches, and chops by scooting and using his arm, after a lot of attacks he uses the force to lift her up in the air, and batgirl is struggling by moving up and down to try and get free.

Quinn starts to jump at Obi-wan, causing him to look back and use his lightsaber to cut the pogostick in half, causing Harley to roll for a few seconds, but obi-wan is caught off-guard and get's knocked out by a kick in the face from batgirl.

"MASTER!" Anakin yelled.

The joker is beaten by batman, the rest of the family looks to Anakin, and captain Rex gets right beside Anakin.

"We are not the enemy, we don't seek harm!" Anakin yelled, then turned off the lightsaber and put it back to his pocket.

But Harley queen starts to attack batman from behind, but Anakin grips batman to force him to the left, causing Harley to fall flat on the ground.

Then Anakin grabs his lightsaber out and point the tip towards Harley.

"You lose, stand down and surrender." Anakin said.

"Oh, I hate heroes with telekinesis!" Harley whined.

But Rex just kicks her in the face, knocked her out.

"That was harsh." Anakin said, turned on her lightsaber.

"She was getting on my nerves." Rex growled, putting down his pistols.

And with that, batman ordered his sidekicks to stand down because the republic heroes are friendlies.

"Thank you." Anakin said.

Then Obi-wan moans as he wakes up.

"Master." Anakin said, and helped obi-wan up.

"Anakin, did you convince them we are friends?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, I saved their boss from that dresses the black and red outfit from being stabbed in the back." Anakin answered.

"Listen, we're sorry about what we did you guys, and about knocking you in the face." Batgirl said.

But obi-wan smiled. "You fight with skill without holding a weapon, and I am very impressed of how you fight, milady." He said, then gave a gracious bow.

And it caused Batgirl to blush.

"Now, may I ask where the Wayne enterprise is? We need repairs to our ship's so we can leave the planet." Obi-wan asked.

"First, state your names." Batman ordered.

"My name is obi-wan Kenobi, and I am a Jedi master." Obi-wan said, give a gracious bow again.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, that's a weird name." Robin whispered.

"I sense that we have different names and we thought each others are weird, timothy drake." Obi-wan said.

But the 4 looked at obi-wan in surprise.

"I can sense your thoughts, but I promise you that I will keep a secret." Obi-wan winked.

"I'm Anakin skywalker, the new Jedi knight of the republic, and former padawan." Anakin said.

Then Rex removed the helmet. "And I am CT-7567, nicknamed Rex, captain of the clone army."

"Clones?" Nightwing asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, but do not worry, they serve the republic to help fight the war." Obi-wan answered.

"What war?" Batman asked.

"You never heard of the clone wars, or leave the System?" Anakin asked.

"There are some people that can go to space, batman here even designed a space station for the group of heroes called the justice league, but we never left the system." Batgirl said.

The republic heroes are surprised by that.

"Now, can you lead us to your company, Mr. Wayne?" Obi-wan asked.


	5. The conversation of the clone wars

Jedi Temple:

Yoda senses Obi-wan, but hardly.

Master windu comes in. "What is it master?" He asked.

"Hm… Another galaxy from long years in the future, I sense in the Rip's. Made new friends, the 3 have. But a big disturbance in the force, I sense in the rips." Yoda explained.

"Is it true that the rips can go somewhere far away and into the far future?" Mace asked.

"True, but something familiar there is." Yoda said. "Hm… go into these rips we have to soon, discover what causes the rips if we."

Back at Wayne Minor, Sunday, 6:00AM:

The sun is rising, and our heroes return to the cave.

"Master Bruce, I- Oh." Alfred spoke but got stopped as he noticed the 4 Newcomers.

"Relax, Alfred. They are our friends." Bruce said after the vigilantes unmask themselves.

"So you are Alfred that Bruce mentioned?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and you 4 made quite a show last night." Alfred said.

"Well, forgive us, but we have to find a way to get repairs on our ship." Anakin said.

"Now, what is this-" Alfred asked, but got interrupted.

"Droid?" Obi-wan asked. "This is R2-D2."

R2 beeps.

"Master." Anakin said. "I sense a great disturbance in the force somewhere in this planet."

"I know. Something is causing these rips, and we have to stop them before it gets worse each day's." Obi-wan replied.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you talking about 'The force?'" Nightwing asked.

"It is great power of the Jedi and the stih, let me show you it's power."

Obi-wan lifted up the mask Tim removed for 7 seconds then lands it down to Tim's hand.

"OK, that is cool." Tim said.

"There are rules about the Jedi so they won't go to the path of the dark side." Obi-wan said. "And yet, similar with Bruce."

"How similar?" Bruce asked.

"When you don't love with anyone, let's say that it can lead to Fear, into anger, into hate, and into the path of the dark side." Obi-wan explained.

"The dark side?" Barbara asked.

"The dark side of the force, the sith are the examples, there are dark powers that is greater than Jedi, and they seek to rule the galaxy." Obi-wan said.

"The sith can kill one another to see who is the most powerful, it is a life cycle for who is the most powerful sith." Anakin explained. "They rely on their passion for strength, they think inwards, only about themselves. But the Jedi are self-less, they care about others."

"Now, we take prisoners just like the government. However, sometimes we can kill the sith, like how I killed Darth Maul for killing my old master." Obi-wan said, thinks about the death of his old master.

"Kill the sith? Isn't there ways to help them?" Barbara asked, disturbed about what Obi-wan said.

"You mustn't worry, young Gordon. It depends on how it goes." Obi-wan replied. "And we won't kill anyone that lives on Earth."

Later on:

"So, tell us more about the other galaxy." Barbara said.

"I sense that you have much interest." Obi-wan said.

"Well, shall we start with us clones?" Rex asked, the others nodded. "Alright, many years ago, the separatists tries to conquer the galaxy by the army of droids, the republic and Jedi are outnumbered. So, there is a plan to create an army for the republic, there is a planet named Kamino, and that planet has the clone factory that can create as much clones as it needs. The killed bounty hunter kindly shared DNA to create me and my brothers." Rex said.

"The clones are your brothers?" Tim asked.

"Yes, and I lost a lot of them in the war." Rex said, looked down on the table. "After an army is created, the first battle begun after we rescued the Jedi survivors, like Skywalker and Kenobi. And we won, but a sith named count dooku escaped, and the clones travel all across the galaxy to try and wipe out the separatists."

"Fascinating." Barbara said. "So there is the droids, and then we have the clones that fight each other for freedom or conquering the universe, like Fake vs. Fake."

Then the republic heroes chuckled. "Yes, like Fake vs. Fake." Obi-wan said.

"So, is there a different kind of Droids?" Tim asked.

"Yes, R2 is friendly, and serves the republic." Anakin answered.

"Now, let me tell you more about Jedi's." Obi-wan Begun. "Now, there is a lot of training that can take years and years. We have younglings too. And the ranks range from Padawan, Knight, and Master. And Anakin is my former padawan that just recently become a Knight. Now there are Trails to pass in order to become a knight, but Anakin here has passed through tasks more difficult than the Trails. Surely he passed the Trail of Skill like when he defeated the dark assassin in the fourth moon of yavin, and the trail of flash by the hands of count dooku."

"But I did lose an arm because of the fight." Anakin said.

Then the others got disturbed. "Like your right Arm?" Dick asked.

Then Anakin took off the glove that covered his right arm to reveal the robot arm.

"Wow, I have never seen that before." Tim said, amazed.

"You need help with dishes?" Obi-wan asked.

"No thank you." Alfred answered.

"As you wish." Obi-wan said.

"By the way, what kind of weapon does the Jedi use, like yours?" Tim asked.

"This is a lightsaber, Jedi always must use it, and the Sith use it too." Obi-wan answered.

"My master once said, this weapon is your life." Anakin smiled, caused others to giggle.

"Nice of you to steal what I said." Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "So, if you thought of touching the lightsaber, don't. And blue is not the only color."

"It isn't!?" Tim exclaimed.

"But the colors represent the Jedi's, the sith always use the Red lightsabers, and there is even the black color, the rarest crystal." Obi-wan said.

"So, the crystals have the power for the lightsabers?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Obi-wan answered.

Then Bruce came in. "Is it OK if we study the lightsaber?" He asked.

"No, a Jedi cannot give a weapon to another." Anakin said.

"I understand." Bruce said. "And your ships have finally arrived in my company."

"I'm gotta need to come to Wayne Industries and rebuild our ships." Anakin said, got up from the seat.

"He's right, he's the only one that can build and R2 has the steps to build a ship." Obi-wan said.

R2 goes beside Anakin. "(I agree with Anakin and decide to come along.)" R2 Beeps.

"R2 Agrees." Anakin explained.

"Fine by me." Bruce said, then left along with Anakin and R2.

"I'm tired, is there a place where I can rest?" Rex asked.

"Sure, I'll take you to our guest room." Dick said, then lead Rex into his room.

"I will be outside to meditate." Obi-wan said while he got out from the seat, then give a gracious bow and head outside.

Up in space:

The star destroyer arrived.

"General, we have reached an unknown planet, what should we do?" One of the clones asked.

"We have no choice but to land, the ship is heavily damaged, and we have to send in a distress call." The general replied.

"Yes sir." The clone said.


	6. The crusier in Metropolis

Above Earth, 6:00:

The rip has opened, and the star destroyer exits, heavily damaged.

"General, our ship won't hold for long, we have to land!" One of the clones alerted.

"Then do what we must!" The general ordered.

"Yes sir!" The clone said.

* * *

The watchtower from the other side of Earth:

"Superman, I picked up an unidentified ship that just appeared in the other side of Earth." J'onn reported.

"The ship didn't arrive; it was teleported here by some kind of unknown magic." Doctor fate said.

"Another world?" Superman asked.

"Another galaxy from a long time ago." Doctor fate answered.

"Where is the ship headed?" Superman asked.

"On its way to metropolis, supergirl is there." J'onn reported.

* * *

Back at Gotham at Wayne enterprises:

Bruce walks up to Anakin.

"How's your repairing?" Bruce asked.

"I got my ship repaired and I'm almost done with Obi-wan's." Anakin reported, and then his stomach growled.

"Sounded like you need lunch." Bruce chuckled.

"Not that bad, once I'm done with the second repair, I'll go eat." Anakin said.

"Alright then." Bruce said the walked away.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises:

Barbara came outside to visit obi-wan who still is mediating.

"Obi-wan?" she asked.

However, the Jedi master detected the republic star destroyer landing in another town far away, and then woke up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Barbara asked.

"No, one of the republic cruisers just came into another city, and I need to contact Anakin to see if the ships are done." Obi-wan said while grabbing his holo-communicator. "Anakin."

"Yes Obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"The republic cruiser just appeared out in space and is landing in another city, how's the ships?" Obi-wan asked.

"I got both of ours done, I'm still fixing Rex's ship." Anakin respowned.

"Tell Bruce to send a message to the other heroes of Earth that the cruiser is one of ours and do not fire." Obi-wan said.

"Yes master." Anakin said, then the transmission ended.

"More clones or Jedi?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, but I do not know which town did the cruiser landed." Obi-wan said.

"Come back to the cave." Barbara said.

* * *

In Metropolis:

The cruiser is entering the wide open area to land in, like Wayne Aerospace, while Kara watches from far away, staring at the alien ship.

She stared for half a minute, then flies toward the ship.

The cruiser landed, then 20 the 501st clones head out.

"Secure the Area." Commander Cody ordered.

Supergirl arrived and stayed hidden to see what they are doing.

"Sir, I'm getting transmission from obi-wan, he's heading right here!" One of the clones reported.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones after all, but we better figure out how will we get back home once the general comes or worst things can happen." Cody suggested.

"Like this?" Supergirl said, then flew towards one of the clones and punched him.

The clone got a little injured, and the 501st aim towards Kara.

"Look, we don't mean any harm miss, we are just trying to get back home from this planet." Cody said.

But Kara have her Arms Akinbo and stared with a sly smile. "Hm… How are you gotta prove it?"

"If obi-wan comes, maybe he can explain everything, he is the general who has been stuck in this planet." Cody responded.

"And who is this "Obi-wan?"" She asked.

Obi-wan finally arrived, turn on his auto-pilot, and jumps to Kara.

"Why it's me." Obi-wan said, then force pushed Kara into the ground and landed on her.

"General Kenobi!" Cody yelled.

"Commander Cody, how did you get here?" Obi-wan asked.

But Kara pushed Obi-wan by pushing one of his feet, caused him to fly but flip and landed.

"Now, now can't we settle this for a drink?" Obi-wan Joked.

"Are this charming or am I just lucky?" Kara grinned then charged towards Obi-wan.

Obi-wan turned on his lightsaber, dodged the punch and try to make a cut on her arm, but it only hit her a bit.

"Oh, that tingle's." Kara said, grabbing her arm because of the tingle.

"General, what should we do!?" Cody asked.

"Well, you can wait for the message to get through for her kind then maybe she'll calm down!" Obi-wan replied.

"Yes sir!" Cody said.

Then Kara, in her super speed, tries to punch Obi-wan again, only for him to jump behind Kara and hit her in the back.

"You'll have to do better than that, my darling." Obi-wan smiled.

The others burst up into laughing because of the one-liners the Jedi cracked up.

"Maybe I'll enjoy watching." One of the clones said.

"I think those two make a great couple." Cody suggested.

Then Kara tries heat-vision, but you properly know the answer to this, Obi-wan reflected the lasers back towards Supergirl, stings her.

"OK, now you're really starting to tick me off!" Kara growled.

"Anger won't get you anywhere; maybe if you could've listened to us, I would've sting you in the first place with my lightsaber." Obi-wan shrugged.

Then Kara finally starts with her breath, and she blows the wind at Obi-wan, but obi-wan uses the force to stop her from blowing away, then he waves his hand towards ground, caused Kara to fall into the ground.

"You son of a-" Supergirl growled, getting mad.

"That's enough!" Barbara yelled, jumped down to the ground.

"Stand down men, she's a friend." Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes General." Cody said, then the clones did what they said.

"Wait, you've met my friend?" Supergirl asked, now curious.

"Why of course, we've fought a couple rounds, but I saved Bruce Wayne from that disgraceful red and black clown suit trying to kill him." Obi-wan explained. "But I had a last knock in my face." He added, narrowed his eyes towards Barbara who blushed.

"But what I did find weird is that you actually can take on Supergirl, but I'm the one that can take you down?" Barbara asked.

Then the clones burst out into laughing.

"You actually got beaten up by a girl that just used her fighting skills without any weapons!?" Cody asked.

"I think we got the switching just wrong." Kara smiled. "So, your Obi-wan Kenobi right?" Kara asked.

"Right." The Jedi master responded.

"So you actually came here and now you're trying to get back home?"

"It's not the Jedi way to abandon." Obi-wan said.

"Jedi?" Supergirl asked.

"You never heard?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually, the word Jedi does sound familiar." Kara muttered.

Then Barbara and Kenobi are surprised.

"May I ask how?" Obi-wan asked.

"Um, Barbara, I have to leave town for a bit." Supergirl said, then flew off.

"So young Gordon, how did she get such power?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen this kind of girl with power before, can you bring us up before she and hit on us again?" Cody asked.

"Oh, she's from a planet with the red sun, and because of the yellow sun, it gives her powers, but that doesn't mean she has a weekness." She answered.

"Thank you for the information." Kenobi said. "Cody, can you figure out if we can get contact from the Jedi temple?"

"We'll try sir." Cody said.

"Young one, get back to Gotham, I'll catch up with you." Obi-wan said while walking towards the cruiser.

* * *

Inside:

They try to get contact, but there is no contact.

"Blast, we are on our own." Obi-wan said.

"Sir, may I ask who was that young one back there?" Cody asked.

"Oh, she is a masked fighter, and her real identity is Barbara Gordon. As far as I know, she's hiding her face and fight for this planet's justice, but I have never seen such skill beat me before." Obi-wan explained.

"Just what we need, another masked fellow." Cody growled. "Did anyone came with you to this planet?" Cody asked.

"Just Anakin and captain Rex." Obi-wan answered, then starts to feel a disturbance growing bigger. "I sense something causing the rips, there is something on Earth that has the answers."


	7. The Jedi council's agreement

The Jedi council:

"We seemed to agree that the rips happening once in a while across the galaxy can take us to Obi-wan and Anakin, but we can't seem to agree on if we can come back if we can go there or not." Windu said.

"A disturbance in the force, I sense. But no death, I feel." Yoda said.

"We have to save Obi-wan and Anakin, is there any reason that we can go into those rips?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Discover what caused these rips, I did. A long forgotten Crystal with extreme power to destroy the galaxy, it has. But the more it charges, the more it will cause Rips, and no more, reality is, nor the midi-chlorians." Yoda said.

"I'll agree of going, if there is no death in these rips then we should go and find a way to fix all of this." Plo Koon announced.

"I agree." Yoda added.

"Eye." Mace said.

"Eye." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Then nobody said a word for a few seconds.

"Very Well, we shall go, may the force be with us all." Mace announced.

* * *

Somewhere across the galaxy:

"Yes, Lord sidious?" General Grievous asked.

"I sense a new galaxy and planet, by the rips happening across the galaxy. Anakin skywalker and Obi-wan is inside these rips, trapped at another galaxy. You and Dooku must go to these Rips, and wipe out the Jedi, then, conquer the Planet."

"Yes, Lord sidious, we shall go there at once." Grevious wheezed, then the transmission ended.

Back at the planet coruscant:

The republic and Jedi have head towards a couple of star destroyers, then they are ready to explore another galaxy.

Back on Earth, in space:

The 2 star destroyers made it to another galaxy, and thanks to the information, there are repairs and backup power.

"How's the ship?" Mace asked.

"Power seems stable, but the energy seems to go low a bit." The General reported.

"Sir, we've just recived contact with Obi-wan Kenobi!" The clone reported.

Then Yoda and Mace walked towards the communications area.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, we have came to rescue you." Mace reported.

"Nice to see you guys too." Obi-wan said.

"But there is something in the system that can destroy the galaxy." Mace added.

"I know, I sense it too." Obi-wan said.

"A crystal, that holds extreme power it does. Destroy the crystal by lightsaber, we can't. Send it to a star, destroy it, cannot, and makes it worst it will. How to destroy it, we know not." Yoda said.

"Hm… maybe we someone's using its power to get some help from the sith." Obi-wan said.

"Once we come down there, we'll begin a search for whoever is harvesting the Crystal's power, just send the coordinates, and then we'll come to your location." Mace said, then the transmission ended as the coordinates is sent.

* * *

Back At Earth, at Wayne Industries:

"Rescue finally arrived master?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, however, we have to search for whoever is harvesting the power that causes the rips in the first place." Obi-wan replied.

"It will feel good to be at the Republic Cruiser again." Rex said.

The 3 head towards the fixed star fighters.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for your help." Obi-wan said then gave a gracious bow.

"Before you leave, did you say that someone is causing these rips?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, why ask?" Obi-wan asked.

"The justice league can help you and the republic, there is much that you haven't seen from the team, I'm one of the part time members." Bruce said.

"… We shall see what this justice league can do." Obi-wan said, then get inside the starfighter.

The republic heroes then took off, and head towards the damaged cruiser.

* * *

In Metropolis:

The 2 star destroyers landed near the damaged cruiser, as the Jedi masters leave the ships.

Obi-wan and the other 3 came to the rescue team- By the way, if you're wondering, yes, a bunch of people are around the republic ships, muttering and stared.

"Obi-wan, Anakin, we have no damage of our ships, but the power levels decreased." Shaak Ti reported.

"Bruce helped us repair our ships, he also said that the justice league team can help us find this Crystal and whoever harvest it's power." Obi-wan said.

"Split up, we should be, for the time being that is." Yoda suggested.

"But where well we split?" Anakin asked.

"The closer we get to that Crystal, the more the disturbance in the force." Yoda said.

Then there are more flashes from cameras.

"How come they keep looking and talk about us?" Commander Cody asked.

"I sense confusion in them." Obi-wan said.

"They never knew about other kind out there?" Shaak ti asked.

"No, there are other kind, in fact a couple of years ago in this planet, there was an attack, and the justice league stopped the invastion." Obi-wan explained, Bruce told a story about this.

"Go now, we will." Yoda said.

Everybody starts searching and splitting up.

So Yoda takes Gotham city, Mace windu goes searching around in Metropolis, while the rest searches nearby.


	8. Separatists VS RepublicJustice league

Things don't seem to go very well with the search.

Now, what will happen if there are Jedi that are not humans that come across Gotham? Just read.

"I barley sense disturbance, and close to being peace." Shaak Ti said.

"Feel it too, I do." Yoda said, then a sound is heard.

"Someone's coming, I think confused." Shaak ti said.

The clones aren't with Shaak or Yoda for a while.

Then Barbara in her costume lunges towards Shaak Ti, but the Jedi scoots as the bat rolls and glares towards the 2 aliens, they then grabbed their lightsabers as Barbara realized her mistake.

"You 2 are the Jedi?" Barbara asked.

"Yes." Shaak Ti answered.

Then Barbara stood up. "Forgive me, the world hasn't seen Aliens, nor heard of Jedi's before until Obi-wan and Anakin came." She said.

"You know Obi-wan?" Shaak asked.

"Of course, he and his former padawan seek repairs, and my boss has the company and helps them." Barbara replied.

"Hm… So, friends we are." Yoda said. "Now then, this justice league, talking about what did Bruce talked about?"

"The team of superheroes that protect the Earth." Barbara explained.

Then Commander Cody came with a few troops.

"Oh, I know you, your that woman that helped stopped the fight of your unusual friend and Obi-wan." Cody said.

"Why yes, that is me." Barbara smiled.

"Hm… Strange this planet is, leave the system did anyone?" Yoda asked.

Barbara was looking at Yoda weird of how he talks. "Well… a few founding members of the Justice league did, but most of them used to live from another planet."

"Hm… But know us, they do not." Yoda added.

"Yes, and I do not wish to be rude, but why do you talk like that?" Barbara asked.

The others are surprised by this, but Yoda shows no surprise.

"Ah, get used to it, all of us did and never bothered to ask." Cody said.

"Now then, continue the search we must." Yoda said.

"Alright, let's move ahead." Cody said.

"Come if you want, help the republic you can, from the dangers of the 2 galaxies." Yoda suggested.

"No, maybe we'll meet again, but my place is to protect the city at night." Barbara said, then grabbed her grapple.

"Understand." Yoda said as the group continued to walk.

Then Barbara went to the roof and ran off.

"This planet gets weirder and weirder, gives me the creeps." Cody said.

* * *

In space:

The separatist's arrived, and head towards Metropolis or Gotham.

Back in Metropolis:

Bruce and Obi-wan are at the star destroyer, and picked up another capital ship.

"There is another capital ships, the rips are getting worst." Bruce said.

"No, I something is not right." Obi-wan said, then the holo image revealed to be the separatist's landing towards Metropolis.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"It's the separatist, this planet is in trouble now, call the Justice league and tell them to start wiping them out and get the people to safety from these droids!" Obi-wan said.

"Come pick me up." Batman said, then gets beamed up.

The Separatist are finally near, and they are sending everything.

The justice league are filled in, then the war of Earth began.

Starfighters and blasters are shooting, powers are exposed, and Gotham is being attack.

A few JL members are sent to Gotham to stop the Droids, few of the Jedi goes along with saving Gotham.

The civilians evacuated safely, thanks to the Justice league's help, and the rips are getting worst and worst as Kit Fisto found out where is the Crystal.

It turns out that no one harvest it's power, although it's making things worst, it's under the waters of Metropolis, Kit swam out and get back to the fight.

Here's how the war goes in Gotham:

Count Dooku and Grevious landed in the Middle of Gotham, and the Droids are shooting everything in their path as DC and Jedi are giving everything they got, including the Clones.

Skywalker managed to save Barbara from being shot in the back by throwing a saber.

"You call yourself an animal when you couldn't sense someone from the back?" Anakin Smiled, Joked

But Barbara did the same as she threw a batarang towards the destroyer droid before raising the shield.

"Does the force always sense from behind also?" Barbara grinned.

Then, Count dooku walks along with Grevious. Obi-wan, the bat family, Kara, and Yoda notices them both

"Ah, Obi-wan and Yoda, what a plesent surprise to see you into this new galaxy and planet." Dooku said as he grabbed his red lightsaber out.

"So that's the sith? He looks old." Tim said.

"Underestimate him do not, nothing to you he may be, but powerful he is." Yoda said.

"Does he always talk like this?" Supergirl whispered to Obi-wan.

"Do not be rude." Obi-wan replied.

Then grievous grabbed 4 lightsabers. "They have childs to also help with the world?" grievous asked. "More pathetic then Jedi younglings."

"Your gotta regret saying that!" Supergirl yelled then charges towards the 2.

"No supergirl, NO, NO!" Obi-wan yelled, but it was too late as supergirl gets stunned after the lighting Dooku shoot.

Then Grievous spins both of his arms to scratch the ground as he walks towards Obi-wan.

Then Mace and Shaak Ti came along.

The lightsaber fight began.

At the Watchtower, the separatist capital ships are lined up.

And because of that, the Martian took the advantage of shooting all the enemy capital ships in one shot.

But before the weapon is about to fire, Kit fisto rides the starfighter towards one of the Separatist capital ships and dropped the Crystal as the space gun is about to fire.

"Ah… is this a Jedi crystal?" The droid asked.

But then the weapon destroys all of the capital ships.

* * *

Back at Gotham:

Everybody from the other galaxy start's to feel funny, and the skin is about to evaporate.

"What's happening!?" Superman asked.

"The Crystal, it's destroyed!" Obi-wan said.

But before the republic and CIS returned to their galaxy and time, Obi-wan gave one last goodbye.

"Well, it looks like goodbye now." Obi-wan said.

"We will never forget this." Batman said.

"Thank you again for your help." Obi-wan said. "May the force be with all of Earth." Then, the republic and CIS finally evaporates and returned to the exact same spots.

* * *

Back at the Jedi temple:

"Hm, a strange adventure it was." Yoda said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the crisis anymore." Mace windu said.

Somewhere in the planet:

"Well sir, mission accomplished." Captian Rex said as the clones that went to another galaxy cheered in victory.

"I'm settling for the rest of the day of rest, what about you master?" Anakin asked.

"I for one agree with you on that." Obi-wan said, then the 2 Jedi knights chuckle.

**THE END**

Now my final notes, for those of you who loves Lord of the rings, Star wars, and the DCAU.

This Crossover is for those who ever wanted the DCAU crossover with Star wars or Lord of the rings.

Please, if you writers ever get a chance or great idea about the crossover's, then please start writing if it's cool and-

YODA: May the force be with you.


End file.
